It Hurts
by Sakura Sango
Summary: BakuraYami. Yami needs to tell Bakura something, but the white haired boy refuses to listen. Oneshot


Title: It Hurts!

Authoress: SakuraSango

Rated: PG

Pairing: Yami/Bakura

Warnings: male/male pairing, slight depression theme

Summary: Done to No Doubt's "Don't Speak," Bakura/Yami. Yami needs to tell Bakura something, but the white haired boy refuses to listen.

A/N: Song lyrics are italicized. Also anything that's italicized in quotation marks ("_like this_") are part of the song that someone is saying.

A/N-2: This story is my way of getting rid of the pent up frustration I've had month, so please be careful. My head has been said to be a very scary place!

_x-x-x-_

_You and me  
__Used to be together, everyday together, always  
__I really feel that I'm losin' my best friend  
__I can't believe this could be the end!  
__It looks as though you're letting go  
__And if it's real, well I don't want to know!_

Bakura's calm eyes widened in disbelief. Pale hands flew over his ears blocking out the pharaoh's next sentence. If he did not hear it, it would never be true.

'Just don't listen.' Closing his eyes the boy shook his head violently. It was not true, not after everything they went through. Not now, not ever. He was supposed to have a better life now.

Yami's violet eyes softened as he reached out for his friend, his soft fingers tenderly brushing against the snowy skin before him.

Bakura backed away from the caring hand, refusing to open his eyes. If he could not see or hear then it would never be true. "No, no, no," he muttered quietly as his upper body rocked slightly.

"Bakura, you need to listen to me." Desperation filled the air as Yami tried to get his lover's attention, fear lacing his eyes.

"NO!" Bakura turned and ran for the stairs, he would never listen.

...Never...

...Never ever...

His hand flew for his mouth as he muffled another scream.

Yami flinched as the door slammed before him. He had run for the boy, hoping to calm him, to tell him what was on his mind. But the wooden door had broken their connection.

"Bakura please," the pharaoh leaned against the snowy door his hand brushing slightly on the door. "Please listen. Bakura please I have to tell you." With his ear pressed to the door Yami could hear the silenced sobs on the other side.

_Don't speak!  
__I know just what you're saying!  
__So please stop explaining!  
__Don't tell me 'cuz it hurts!_

Bakura shook his head as he plugged his ears. Screams lingered on his tongue begging to get out. Begging to relieve the boy's broken heart and soul. On the other side of the door he could hear his friend, his lover beg for the door to be opened. Tears bit at the corners of the deep eyes. Rocking slightly Bakura leaned over, ensnaring his legs with his arms. His eyes buried deep within his knees.

As a soft plea floated from under the door the unshed tears feel freely. "No," Bakura whispered to his broken soul, he would never listen.

_Don't speak!  
__I know what you're thinking!  
__And I don't need your reasons!  
__Don't tell me, 'cuz it hurts!_

'How can he do this? Doesn't everything mean anything?'

All the memories they shared, all of the trips? Were they really that worthless? Did all those nights together really mean nothing? Did they mean so little that he could easily break them?

But to Bakura they had meant everything. For one that love was impossible it meant everything. He had relished on every second, burning each moment into his memories. Reminding himself that every second was priceless.

_Our Memories...  
__They can be inviting  
__But some are all together mighty  
__Frightening!_

Sliding his legs down, Bakura stared out a window, studying the nearby tree. His eyes bloodshot from the tears shed. Shuddering breaths rattled the boy's delicate body. Just on the other side Bakura could hear Yami's desperation. Tears refilled his sad eyes as Bakura pressed his face into his hands.

"No Yami please don't tell me. I don't want to hear it." Sobs racked his body violently, his back slamming into the door.

_As we die,  
__Both you and I,  
__With my head in my hands, you see me cry!_

Violet eyes watched the door as thuds sounded from the other side. "Bakura I have to. Please! This is for the best." 'This is for the best. Ra please help me, keep me strong to know it's for the best.' Hands pressed to the door, the pharaoh slowly sunk to his knees, his forehead pressed tightly to the door. "Bakura please listen to me."

"_Don't speak!"_ Bakura yelled as he grabbed handfuls of his hair.

Crossing his legs, the young boy rocked fiercely as his grip tightened on his snowy tresses.

_I know just what you're saying!  
__So, please stop explaining!_

Yami pleaded quietly as he rubbed the cool door with his flushed hand, as though to comfort the boy on the other end.

"_Don't tell me 'cuz it hurts!" _Bakura screamed again as he tugged at his hair.

White tresses ripped from his head as Bakura tugged, refusing to listen.

"Please, it's important. I have to-"

Calm words were stopped by a shrill scream. Flinching Yami scratched at the door; he wished that the door would suddenly disappear, vaporize into thin air. He wanted to be able to hold the boy on the other end, the one that needed his strong arms

_No, no, no!  
__Don't speak!  
__I know what you're thinking!  
__And I don't need your reasons!  
__Don't tell me, 'cuz it hurts!_

Bakura screamed again as he fell forward, his eyes closing tightly. The demons within would not stop plaguing his mind with the nightmares. He just wanted it to all end.

"Stop! Stop! Stop! **STOP!**" Bakura screamed as he scratched at the ground.

Yami had to get to his lover, he had to separate this distance. Bakura had to hear it, he had to tell.

_It's so rending  
__Got to stop pretending  
__Who we are!_

The golden handle bit at his hand like a red hot poker. But he had to open the door, it was the only thing that was separating the two. The only thing that protected both from the horrible truth. From the horrible news that had to be heard. No matter how it broke both, they needed to hear it. To free their trapped souls.

Slowly Yami turned the golden handle and gently pressed the door open. He opened the door refusing to acknowledge Bakura's resistance to move. Centimeter by centimeter, inch by inch, finally the door gave away enough for the small yami to slip through. Not able to find the strength to stand he crawled into the room.

There on the floor was a broken soul, his hands pressed tightly to his ears blocking out the sounds. Tears fell freely from clenched eyes as he rocked slightly. Shrill screams escaped every now and then as he shook his head.

"Bakura," reaching out Yami gently touched the boy's shoulder, pulling him close, "please you have to hear me. Please. It's the only way."

_You and me,  
__I can see us dying,  
__Are we!_

"No," Bakura feebly tried to pull from the hug. "No please, please don't say anything." Emotionally drained Bakura could not raise his voice higher then a whisper. "Please it hurts, it hurts to hear it. Please just stop it. I don't want to hear why. I don't care if it's best."

Yami just sat on the carpeted floor gently rocking the thief. His hand gently rubbing the shuddering back motherly, hoping to soothe the broken boy. He just sat and let Bakura explain, he wanted to hear every last word. To burn this voice into his memories.

"I want to be with you forever. I want to sit beside you. So please stop. No more." Screaming Bakura broke from the reassuring hug. He curled over until his head rested on the floor below. His hands still had refused to relinquish his ears and the boy refused to open his eyes.

_Don't speak!  
__I know just what you're saying!  
__So please stop explaining!  
__Don't tell me 'cuz it hurts!_

"Bakura I want to stay here but-"

"NO! No buts. Either you do or you don't." Bakura's head shot up as he glared at the ex-pharaoh.

_No, no!  
__Don't speak!  
__I know what you're thinking!  
__And I don't need your reasons!  
__Don't tell me, 'cuz it hurts!  
__Don't tell me, 'cuz it hurts!_

Yami gasped as he stared into Bakura's eyes, they glared at him with an intensity he had never seen before. Mingled together were all of his emotions. Love, hate, abandonment, sorrow, and fear. They all fought for dominance, neither winning nor losing. Instead they hung in his eyes, sending chills down the pharaoh's spine.

"And your saying no. So stop it. Don't tell me anymore lies. These lies hurt. They hurt worse then any thing else in my life. All my pains put together could never come close to this pain. So shut it." Burying his head deep into his hands Bakura wept, the tears that fell were ones of hurt. His soul had been broken so badly.

"Bakura this is going to be easier, please listen. It...This is the...please..." Yami fumbled for the right words, Bakura's eyes still haunted him. The fear in Bakura's eyes had terrified him deeply.

Taking a deep breath to calm his thoughts Yami slowly began again, "I don't want to have you watch this," Yami slowly put his finger to his head, right above his right temple, where a long scar resided. "It'll become nasty, the doctors already-"

"_I know what you're saying, so, please stop explaining!" _

Bakura removed his hands carelessly wiping the tears away. His cheeks glistened as the smeared tears lingered, their trails still visible on the pale skin.

_Don't Speak! Don't Speak! Don't Speak! Oh!  
__I know what you're thinking!  
__I don't need your reasons!_

Straightening his back, Bakura turned his face to Yami. "A year ago we swore to be together forever. 'Everyday together, forever.' Remember that saying. I swore to be with you for richer or poorer, for better or worse, till death does us apart. And you laughed because I had recited wedding vows unknowingly."

Yami nodded tears stinging at his eyes. But he refused to let them fall; he had to be the strong one.

Bakura held a hand out, cupping Yami's chin lightly, "'Till death does us apart.'"

A lone tear fell from Yami's violet eye as he stared into his lover's eyes.

"You don't want to leave." Bakura slowly kissed the tear away, the salty remains lingering on his lips.

"_I know ye good!_"

Yami tilted his head slightly in confusion of the words Bakura had whispered.

"This is hurting you as well." Bakura dropped his hand. Sighing he collapsed onto Yami, his head resting his lover's legs.

_I know ye good!  
__I know ye real good!  
__Don't! Don't! Don't!_

"Just let me stay. I want to be with you. I want to watch you everyday. I don't care if your weakened. I don't care if you can't move without help. I want to be by your side to the very last second." Dry sobs began to rack at the frail body shaking his horribly.

"_Hush, hush, darling!" _Yami slowly rubbed the back in tiny circles as he rocked gently, brushing the hair from the saddened eyes.

_Hush, hush, darling!  
__Hush, hush, don't tell me, 'cuz it hurts!_

"Just let me stay, just let me stay, just let me stay," Bakura's eyes stared off into the distance as he hugged Yami's waist tightly refusing to let him leave. If the pharaoh wanted to leave the room, he would have to take him too. He was not about to lose a year of love in one day.

"Please stay, please stay, please stay, please stay, please stay." Bakura's eyes fluttered shut as fatigue finally took hold of his exhausted body.

_Hush, hush, darling!  
__Hush, hush, darling!  
__Hush, hush, don't tell me, 'cuz it hurts!_

As he watched his lover fall into a restless sleep, Yami shook his head as he gently kissed the head before him. "If it means that much to you, then I'll stay. I promise that I'll stay. My love."

_Hush, hush, darling!  
__Hush, hush, darling!_

_x-x-x-_

:_blinks_: Wow maybe I shoulda listened to something else. As always the endin sucked...at first I was goin to make it a sadder endin but decided against it. Like I said- Don't ask...

Anyways was it worth a review or a flame. Tell me your true opinion.


End file.
